villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Christopher Meddows
Dr. Christopher Meddows is the main human antagonist on the 1988 remake of The Blob. He is a military scientist who specializes in bio-weapons, who created a germ warfare weapon which mutated into the Blob. While he didn't intend for it, he wanted to test it's potential, and has the town quarantined, deeming the civilians and some of his own men expendable. He was portrayed by Joe Seneca. Biography Dr. Meddows is the scientist, that led the military operation to have a germ warfare weapon created in hopes to have it combat the Soviet Russians in the Cold War. After germ weapon was created, Meddows decided to test it by having fired into space in a man-made capsule vaguely resembling a meteor, and have it land in the town. In space, the germs mutated into the Blob. The meteor landed on the outskirts of Arborville, where the Blob began its rampage. Two teenagers, Brian Flagg and Meg Penny had a number of encounters with the creature before first encountering Meddows. Meddows leads the operation to the crash site, and orders the town to be quarantined. As the Blob grows larger, more people are eaten. Meddows explains to Brian and Meg that the operation is about prevention, and he had a theory that an alien bacteria from a meteorite is what killed the dinosaurs (which was a lie). Meddows has Sheriff Briggs take Meg and Brian back into town, but Brian jumps out of the van to stay and discover the truth about Meddows. Later, Brian overhears Meddows talking to his assistant Mr. Jennings, discovering its origins and Meddows is planning on having the Blob trapped in the sewers, where Meg is rescuing her brother Kevin and his friend Eddie wanting to let them die on the way, if necessary. Meg and Kevin flee from the Blob after it emerged and devoured Eddie. Kevin escapes to the surface by scaling a pipe and squeezing through a grate, but Meg couldn't fit through. Meddows realizes Brian's presence and had his men hunting him down, but Brian eludes them in the sewers on his motor cycle. Brian manages to rescue Meg. Meddows and his men move into town to enforce the quarantine, and they catch Brian and Meg trying to get out of the sewers, and orders them to be sealed in. Shortly after, Brian breaks out with Meg and takes an assault rifle and confronts Meddows in a Mexican standoff in front of the entire townspeople. Brian reveals the truth to everyone and Meddows tries to convince everyone that Brian is infected and must be killed, but fails. Meddows attempts to shoot Brian himself, but he is distracted as the Blob drags Meddows into the sewers, eating him alive. The townspeople retreat to town hall, with the military assisting them. They try to fight it off, but it begins to gain the upper hand. Brian and Meg fights the Blob with a snow maker machine, that has canisters of liquid nitrogen, and a fire extinguisher respectively. When the Blob is about to kill Brian, Meg sets the canisters off, subduing the Blob. Personality While initially seeming to be friendly and helpful at first glance, and appears to have Aborville's and the world's best interests at heart, he is shown to be a very cold and heartless sociopath. What solidifies him as a monster is, while he didn't intended for the Blob to be created from his prototype, he is still more than pleased with the results, and he deemed the town expendable for his cause in the name of the Cold War, as he launched the prototype into the town before he knew it mutated. He is also careless about his own men, as shown when he sealed some of them in the sewers with the creature. Trivia *Meddows is similar to Colonel Nelec from Super 8, both are military personal that overlook a town being attacked by a creature. Both are responsible for the creature's rampage, and are killed at the start of the climax of both movies. **Although there are differences, as Nelec was trying to recapture the alien in'' Super 8'' while Meddows knowingly allows the blob rampage and wishes for it to continue in hopes to weaponize it. Also the alien in Super 8 was a tortured victim of Nelec's while the Blob was a germ weapon that mutated, that Meddows created in the first place. Category:Mad Scientist Category:Military Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Creator Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Delusional Category:Gunmen Category:Cowards Category:Fanatics